1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle sun visor.
2. Description of Related Art
The vehicle sun visor disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4732821 has a mirror and a mirror cover on the surface that faces the vehicle interior in the light-blocking state of the sun visor. The mirror cover reveals and covers the mirror by turning around one end edge of the rectangular mirror that acts as a support point. A card holder is provided on the outer surface of the mirror cover. The card holder is so configured that a card is inserted into a pair of slits disposed so as to approach each other in the card insertion direction.
Another known vehicle sun visor is provided with a mirror cover that is slidable relative to the mirror.